Lenguaje Corporal ¿Amor o Pago?
by Kat88-Pbl
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de saber que significa cada movimiento corporal ajeno, sabrías que no se necesitan palabras para explicar lo que quiere una mujer Inocente. Sobre todo si esa es tu especialidad. One Shot Largo, Sesshomaru x Lin ADVERTENCIA:Lemon


**HAI! POCO A POCO SUBIRÉ MIS FICS CHICOS! ESPERO QUE DEJEN SU REVIEW! TÓMENSE UN MINUTO DE SU VALIOSO TIEMPO :3 HAHA SE LOS SUPLICO XD**

Hacer trampa en toda ocasión para sacar la verdad de una persona que cubre con gestos de mentira la verdad, No era obstáculo para el.

Sesshomaru Taisho un _Kinésico . _

Hombres que estudian el lenguaje corporal a través de gestos y comunicación no verbal del receptor, Paso casi la mitad de su vida en estudio sobre esa ciencia tan curiosa y extraña, Trabajaba para el Gobierno de Japón en investigaciones Confidenciales para la captura de los mejores Psicópatas, Criminales y Asesinos de toda Japón.

Lo conocían como "_El perro Albino" _, El dolor de cabeza para aquellos capturados que osaban ocultar la verdad de sus tiranías, Pero como se dijo, Sesshomaru no tenia barreras del conocimiento ni miradas Ocultas, El mas simple movimiento de dedos y ojos, Ya sabia la verdad.

Horas pasadas de la Madrugada el trabajo se asía mas extenso y laborioso, sus compañeros de trabajo se habían retirado y el tipo seguía moviendo cuanto papeleo tenia en las oficinas, Necesitaba cerrar este caso.

-Ya es hora, si te quedas aquí mas tiempo te volverás loco- Dijo su Hermano Menor Inuyasha, quien trabaja como Agente De la Fuerza Especial Japonesa.

-No molestes, Tengo que terminar estos patrones-

-Kef! Ese tipo ya murió, se lo merecía-

- En la fotos Aparece con gestos de arrepentimiento…- examino el cuerpo mutilado del cadáver.

-Todos mueren asi Hermano, Bueno…no hayo que te muevas de aquí, asi que te dejo!- apretó el botón del elevador subiendo.

-_Imbécil- _ Pensó Sesshomaru, Su medio Hermano Menor era tan fantoche y Hablador que el trabajo que tenia le quedaba perfecto, No decía que el no servía para esas cosas, Por supuesto que si! Tenia la estatura y masa muscular que se necesita para ser un Agente especial, Es solo que se inclina mas por el razonamiento y Lógica Antes que ser otro estúpido que le encante disparar.

Tiro las fotografías sobre el escritorio, se puso de pie y enseguida tomo su abrigo para salir y recoger su identificación, Por única vez su hermano tenia razón, quedarse un poco mas en este sitio le volvería otro loco mas, aparte que aquí se aprovechaban incontables veces de sus habilidades. Ya estaba harto.

Los claros Menesteres de la ciudad ya estaban en su punto máximo, El sonido de su teléfono celular fue quien lo despertó.

-Trabajadores Explotados, ¿Diga?- respondió con su tono sarcástico y adormilado.

-Muy gracioso Sesshomaru, Te necesito aquí- Hablo su Compañero de Trabajo.

-Enseguida- Corto la llamada.

Tan rápido como pudo se dio una ducha fría, desayuno algo ligero y partió a velocidad hasta llegar a su edificio de trabajo, Dejo su identificación Entrando a una habitación donde creyó que todo fue un mal sueño. Miro de reojo a los trabajadores que se juntaban en grupos para secretearse, cosa que le extraño.

Miroku su compañero Especialista en Psicología se acercó entregándole un pequeño aparato que obviamente tenia finta de ser insertado en uno de los botones de la camisa.

-Que bueno que llegaste, Necesito que coloques esto en uno de tus botones-

-Debe de ser algo serio, por lo que veo en tu rostro- llevar

-No se te escapa nada eeh- Esbozo una sonrisa. - Acompáñame- Dirigiéndose a un cuarto donde se podia ver a través de una pared falsa (Pared- ventana) Lo que impresiono a Sesshomaru fue la Criminal que se encontraba ahí. Una mujer no pasada de los 25, Cuerpo Delgado Con curvas, Cabello negro y Ojos Esmeralda, Un rostro demasiado Inocente para su gusto, Sin dejar de ser Hermosa a la vista, ¿Es por eso que los trabajadores cuchicheaban tanto? Como no Hacerlo, Seria la primera vez en todo su Trabajo Profesional que Miraba a una Criminal con ese aspecto Tan angelical a un que suelen ser las mas letales.

-¿Están seguros?- arqueo sus cejas en negativa.

-Me impresiona saber que un Kinésico como tu se deje llevar a primera vista por una mujer hermosa, Mas que nadie sabes que suelen aparentar lo que no son, Se llama Lin Okishima, Tiene 24 años y es acusada de asesinato en 3 grado.- Agrego leyendo el expediente de la chica.

-Sus ojos están abajo y sus pupilas se pueden apreciar dilatadas con algo de lagrimas, sus cejas están casi en posición de pensamiento, Ella duda por algo que no hiso- examino a la joven desde la ventana quien tenia las esposas atravesadas en la silla dejando sus manos atrás de la espalda.

-Mmm, tiene lógica, pero sus huellas dactilares están por todo el arma y cuerpo del crimen, la evidencia no miente-

éñame- extendió su mano, No eran mas que las fotos de la noche anterior.

-En fin Sesshomaru, Has tu trabajo, inspecciónala y saca toda la información posible- Miroku saco las llaves abriendo la puerta donde Sesshomaru aseguro su auricular.

Entro con pasos pesados sentándose enfrente de la sospechosa, La chica se quedo con la vista abajo y su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

-¿Te llamas Lin Okishima?-

-…..- (No respondió)

-Entiendo, Me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho, Muchos me conocen como….-

-_El perro Albino, _Lo se- contesto con tono apagado.

-Lo sabes…- se burlo. - ¿ Y sabes por que estas aquí?-

-Mire, solo deme la condena y déjeme en paz- alzo su vista posando sus cristalinos ojos esmeralda sobre los Ambarinos de Sesshomaru, Las mejillas de Lin ruborizaron un tanto frente a el hombre asiéndole sonreír.

-No puedo hacerlo, Es mi trabajo Investigarte antes de ello-

-…-

-Eres una mujer de pocas palabras, Lo noto por tus Labios que están sin partir-

-Yo Asesine a ese hombre, es todo lo que puedo decirle-

-Relájate, Pero la verdad no te creo-

-¿Por qué?- se exalto.

-Una verdadera criminal siempre niega todo y después confiesa, Tu Lo estas confesando todo primero-

-¿Y?-

-No, nada…- se detuvo Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente, jugando con la pluma que estaba cercas de ahí, Acomodo el botón despistadamente desabrochándolo tirándolo en el piso aplastándolo. Era ridículo que su compañero Miroku quisiese escuchar una conversación que se podía oír desde la ventana falsa, Tal ves ese Libidinoso quiso observar con la cámara los pechos de la Joven. Miroku no tenia remedio.

Sesshomaru saco de su camisa un par de fotografías con el cadáver descuartizado y el rostro del hombre mutilado. Lin las miro con horror ladeando su rostro en dirección contraria.

-¿No las vas a mirar?-

-No…-

- ¿Por qué no?, Si tu fuiste quien lo hiso-

-Yo…- trato de decir algo pero las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Es todo…- Finalizo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie, recogiendo las fotografías. – En cuanto dejes de Solapar (cubrir) al verdadero responsable, Nos veremos de nuevo- Antes de abrir la puerta Lin lo detuvo.

-Espere..!-

-¿Hmmm?-

-¿Como sabe que no soy yo?-

-Por que no eres asi…piénsalo , sufrir una condena que no es para ti, es solo ser una persona estúpida-

Lin se quedo confundida observando como se iba ese Hombre que le pareció tan Enigmático y apuesto.

…

Una semana después La criminal había sido traslada a otro sitio de investigación, Justo cuando Las miradas de intercambio entre Sesshomaru y ella daban frutos prohibidos. Intento calmarse y saberse que paso con ella, si es posible contratarle un abogado que pudiera ayudarla, pues el sabia que ella era totalmente inocente.

Como toda su rutina dejo su identificación, entrando con la serie de papeles y fotografías en el escritorio.

-Tenias razón Sesshomaru- Le interrumpió Miroku.

-De que hablas-

-La joven si era inocente, Confeso todo en el juzgado, Cubrió el asesinato que hiso su hermana para que ella escapara-

-Ya veo- sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, Dejare estos papeles y pediré mi descanso-

Miroku se dio la media vuelta sonriente con algo de picardía, sus estudios en Psicología no le mentían, Sesshomaru estaba conmovido y cautivado por esa mujer.

–No seas tan frio ni investigues sus movimientos corporales, le quitas lo emocionante Sesshomaru!- le grito en el pasillo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Mascullo.

Al final del día, Entrego sus últimos reportes, Bajo por la escaleras para evitarse topar con las miradas hipócritas de cada trabajador, Salió por la puerta trasera tomando un cigarrito de su chaqueta y encenderlo. Inhalo y exhalo el fogoso humo de su cigarrillo, las nubes estaban en un punto de fusión gris, No tardo en lloviznar y pronto llover. No le importo. Camino sin prisa, Llegaría al próximo Bar que se encuentra para resguardarse y tomar algo.

El sonido del agua chasquear con alguien corriendo a prisa y sin fijarse topo con el cuerpo atlético y alto de Sesshomaru cayendo al piso, Cordialmente el tipo ayudo a incorporar a la persona.

-Arigato…- tomo su mano, Puso de nuevo su paraguas en posición por cubrir la lluvia, Levanto su mirada esperando ser la persona que menos pensó. Sesshomaru siguió con su gélida mirada aguardando que ella dijese algo. Lin sonrió sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru, el esperaba otra reacción como de desagrado o susto, mas no fue eso.

-No espere encontrarlo de nuevo, Disculpe de verdad mi torpeza-

-No hay problema-

-Gusta…¿tomar algo caliente?-

-Tengo que ir a otro sitio-

-Solo será un momento, no se como agradecerle lo que hiso por mi…- cabeceo Lin. -¿Qué dice?- lo invito.

Después de meditarlo unos segundos acepto. – Esta bien- contesto no muy convencido.

Lin estiro su mano haciéndole un espacio en su paraguas resguardo al hombre de la lluvia, a un que no sabia que cubría si el estaba totalmente empapado, El edificio menos llamativo es a donde llegaron, Departamentos sin duda.

Lin abrió la puerta dejando ver donde vivía, Era acogedor con tonos cafés y rojizos, una cocina, dos cuartos, un baño y sin mencionar la típica pecera, Menos mal no tenia un gato o perro.

-Es acogedor tu departamento-

-Gracias, en realidad yo no lo decore, asi estaba cuando llegue….- dijo colgando su chaqueta, después se fue a la cocina para hervir un poco de agua.

-¿Llegaste? No vivías aquí-

-Hehe, No, Me mude hace como medio año, Vivía en Brasil-

-De Brasil a Japón, que extraño-

-Lo se, pero fueron motivos familiares-

Sesshomaru aprovechaba que ella estuviese entretenida preparando el café, mientras visualizaba fotografías en la repisa, Ella con algún grupo de amigos, Con su pecera, En paisajes de Brasil y Japón, Todas llenas de sonrisas emotivas, Pero ninguna de su "hermana".

Minutos después regreso con dos tazas de café, Sesshomaru tomo una dando las gracias, Los dos se sentaron en el sofá escuchando el sonido del reloj.

-Le debo mucho por lo que hiso…-

-No hice nada-

-Pero que recatado es, Me quito la venda de los ojos, estoy en deuda-

-Es mi trabajo-

-Su trabajo no es ayudar a la personas…- Lin era demasiada lista, sabia que en el ámbito laboral como lo tenia el dejarse llevar por las emociones era muy difícil y diferente. Sesshomaru dio un sorbo y después la miro, como aquellas veces en que solio hacerlo cuando estaba en la celda.

-No dejaría que echases a perder tu vida en la cárcel-

-¿Como sabias que yo era inocente?, es decir, se que estudias el parámetro corporal….pero siempre existen las equivocaciones-

-Estoy consiente-

-Haff- suspiro Lin bajando la cabeza. – No debo decirlo, Pero siento que deberías de saber la verdad, Yo cubrí a mi hermana en el asesinato cruel de ese hombre…..-

_FLASH BACK_

_Había llegado de mi trabajo, Demasiado tarde Pero le prometí a mis compañeros de trabajo que les ayudaría. Ese día Dije que acompañaría a mi hermana en su departamento horas después de salir._

_Era exactamente media noche, Note algo extraño en cuanto llegue, Recuerdo que el fango moldeado con pisadas de una suela grande se marcaban por todo el corredor, Los muebles estaban desacomodados. Me espante, tome mi teléfono pero la voz de mi hermana Me hiso reaccionar dirigiéndome al sonido._

_Casi por entrar , el charco de sangre se deslizaba por las escaleras, Subí y abrí la puerta, pensé que estaba herida… Me quede helada con un hueco en el estomago, Ahí con un cuchillo en la mano bañado en sangre, La cama con pedazos de miembros descuartizados…_

_-Kagura! Que has hecho!- pegue un grito ahogado, Ella sonrió y se hecho a reír desquiciadamente._

_- Mate por fin a este desgraciado! Lin! ¿no lo ves? Soy libre!- _

_-Kagura pero…No puede ser- me acerque quitándole el cuchillo tirándolo lejos, Tome a mi hermana por los hombros sacudiéndola, No dejaba de reir, Una bofetada recibió de mi parte._

_-Hermana….- dijo con tono autónomo._

_-Kagura, Vete! Por favor! Vete!- Grite al ver como las sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos, Mi hermana me vio desconcertada._

_-Lo siento…- me abrazo, después salió corriendo._

_Me quede ahí sentada con el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, Escondí el cuchillo usado por mi hermana y tome uno nuevo, Toque el cuerpo en muchas partes para dejar mis huellas, borre todo rastro de Kagura…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_-_Debió ser duro- aclaro Sesshomaru.

-Pensé que estaba en lo correcto al protegerla, Pero llegaste tu enseñándome que deben pagar sus errores- dijo con lagrimas, cubrió sus ojos con las manos, el cálido abrazo de ese hombre la rodeo por completo, su estoico y grande pecho la lleno de interrogaciones.

-Yo estoy aquí ahora…- Se conmovio.

-Usted…Es un extraño para mi…-

-eso no es lo que me dicen tus signos corporales- Sesshomaru la separo y sin aviso le robo un beso largo y duradero, asi estuvieron por varios minutos, conociendo las cavidades bucales de cada uno.

El ya estaba listo, desde hace mucho para ser correctos, en la celda ella proclamaba por que el la tomase ahí mismo, para Sesshomaru no era una criminal enserio pero si una en el sentido de la provocación a un que ella misma ni lo supiera.

Lin temblaba abriendo su camisa botón por botón, desnudando su pecho, saboreando las líneas marcadas de sus pectorales, Sesshomaru hiso una mueca de triunfo, esta Minina tenia mucho que esconder incluso para el. Demasiado para su gusto. Una mezcla de la inocencia algodonera y mortal lívidio. Sus años de estudio estaban destinados a ir directo al caño, Una caricia por parte de Lin y después un ligero mordisqueo, Una sonrisa, Un seño fruncido, Una lagrima, Una carcajada…

Nada embonaba.

Sesshomaru con la desesperación la agarro sutilmente recostándola a todo lo ancho del sofá, Ahí la desvistió lentamente, Prenda por prenda, Mirando ese rostro que cambiaba constantemente de tonos carmesí.

El sonrojo no pudo ser esta vez disimulado por Lin al sentir como Sesshomaru tomo uno de sus pechos succionando sus pezones endurecidos, pasando su lengua alrededor de ellos mientras que con una mano libre masajeaba el otro. Lin arqueo su espalda dejando libre para que sesshomaru pasara sus brazos debajo de ella, asi de nuevo se besaron esta vez con paciencia, El hombre despojo ese ultimo ropaje innecesario mirando sufijas todo lo que hacia Lin mujer, Preparada para lo que viniera y sin prejuicios abrió sus piernas en total plenitud.

Sesshomaru paso sus dedos remojándose con la esencia de su Sospechosa , Lin sentía que sus fuerzas estaban por los suelos si no lo tenia cercas de si, lo tomo por sorpresa quitando la parte baja de su vestimenta exponiendo su miembro viril, Lin lo empujo al lado contrario colocándose enzima inclinándose, Sonrojada con una mano apretó el miembro, Sesshomaru se quejo de Placer, Al escucharlo Lin no evito poderse Mojar de nuevo cerrando sus ojos tratando de contenerlo, Hiso su larga cabellera a un lado preparada para saborearlo, Hundió tanto como pudo su boca con un vaivén suave.

Los gemidos del Albino provenían seductores admirando el hermoso paisaje hecho mujer provocándole el mas grande regalo que todo ser humano se le otorgo por los dioses. Finalmente cedió ante esa mujercita doblándole otra cara al juego donde solo ella participaba.

-_¿Por qué Haces esto?- _le susurro Sesshomaru ahora arriba de ella.

-_Tu eres el Kinésico aquí…- _Lo beso.

_-Entonces todo tu cuerpo pide por mi-_

Rosando su miembro en los labios vaginales de Lin le provocaba ciertos gemidos diferentes, Hace tanto que no escuchaba a una mujer gritar su placer como lo estaba haciendo ahora ella. Tan femenino y sutil.

Penetro su cavidad vaginal haciendo que Lin arqueara la espalda a un punto exagerado, Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos con prisa fijando como ella se movía con dolor.

-_Eres…Virgen..- _ se quedo callado esperando que todo fuese mentira, pero su sentido no lo engañaba, sintió claramente como rompió esa fina barrera sin mencionar las pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre el sofá.

-_De alguna forma…Tenia que pagarte- _

_-Por favor, No quiero que me digas que esto es un pago- _pronuncio algo decepcionado.

_-¿Qué dices…?- _respondió confusa.

-_Nunca tomaría este cuerpo ni a ti, como Un pago-_

_-N…o Lo entiendo…-_

_-Me tienes cautivado-_

Dejándola sin habla, Penetro de nuevo anunciando ser el primero y orgulloso de serlo, Al principio era doloroso , Dudando si esto fuese lo correcto, después se torno placentero y exquisito , variando la fuerza de su miembro encajar dentro de Lin, Miles de mariposas explotando en su bajo vientre al tiempo que la semilla de Sesshomaru escurrió por toda su cavidad remojando su entrepierna por completo. Sus cuerpos remojados con el sudor mezclado de su nueva pasión, Hiso que el escalofrió de esa noche fría se apoderara de ellos, sonriente y satisfecha beso a Sesshomaru en la frente. Sus largos cabellos se adherían por completo en sus cuerpos formando una especia de Yin Yang, el olor a perfume, sudor y flujos corporales los bañaba en la era pasión que habían desatado este mismo día, esta misma noche, este preciso momento, Ella fue hecho exclusivamente para el.


End file.
